On accepte seulement l'amour que l'on pense mériter
by SatouneDV
Summary: Drago et Hermione doivent cohabiter à Poudlard afin de protéger le blond des Aurors, dernière volonté de Rogue avant de rendre l'âme. Ce dont l'on peut être sûrs, c'est que ce ne sera pas forcément de tout repos !
1. Chapitre 1

Me revoilà, avec la même histoire. Je l'avais posté il y a quelques mois mais l'avais finalement retiré pour diverses raisons, je me disais que finalement ça ne m'intéressait pas d'écrire cette Fanfiction mais en fin de compte j'avais tort, je vous la re-livre à présent !

.

.

**Chapitre 1**

.

.

La guerre terminée, Voldemort tué, les Mangemorts se retrouvaient traqués par les Aurors et envoyés à Azkaban afin de recevoir le baiser du Détraqueur.

Une nouvelle année venait de commencer à Poudlard, les septièmes années renouvelaient leur année perdue, interrompue par la bataille finale. Tous sauf quelques Serpentards, ceux qui étaient devenus Mangemorts, qu'ils l'aient voulu ou non. Pourtant, l'un d'entre eux était là, dans ce couloir. Il marchait rapidement et silencieusement, la respiration saccadée.

Pourquoi avait-il donc accepté ? Sa mère était devenue complètement folle, il n'aurait jamais dû la croire. Protégé de l'Ordre par l'Ordre lui-même ? Ce ne pouvait être qu'un piège. Néanmoins, c'était le seul moyen pour lui d'être en sécurité pour le moment. Il aviserait ensuite, il en avait l'habitude depuis cet été. Mais rien que de remettre les pieds ici lui procuraient des frissons d'effroi.

Il se plaça devant la statue du bureau de l'actuelle directrice et prononça le mot de passe que lui avait indiqué sa mère. À sa grande surprise, il entendit un bruit et la statue se déplaça. Il monta dessus à la hâte et se laissa emporter à l'étage supérieur. Il se trouva bientôt devant une porte en bois massif.

Un instant, il hésita puis se dit finalement qu'il n'avait rien à perdre. Ainsi, il toqua et entendit un « Entrez » quelques secondes plus tard. Il actionna la poignée et regretta immédiatement d'être venu en pénétrant à l'intérieur et en entendant cette voix, dont il détestait passablement le timbre, crier son nom d'indignation.

- Malefoy !

- Ravi de te revoir également, Granger, répliqua-t-il froidement.

- Asseyez-vous je vous prie, monsieur Malefoy, ordonna McGonagall en désignant un fauteuil devant son bureau, près de celui de la Miss-Je-Sais-Tout.

Il s'exécuta sous l'œil réprobateur de celle-ci, soupirant bruyamment pour qu'elle se rende bien compte que cela ne lui faisait pas plus plaisir que ça non plus de revenir ici et de la revoir.

- J'attends de vous que vous m'écoutiez attentivement, jeunes gens. Vous vous doutez certainement de ce qu'il va se passer, n'est-ce pas ? Commença McGonagall.

- À vrai dire, pas vraiment professeur, répondit poliment Hermione.

- Vous savez tout comme moi que les Aurors recherchent tous les Mangemorts afin de leur faire payer leurs crimes. Or, monsieur Malefoy faisait parti des sbires du Seigneur des Ténèbres, que cela soit contre son gré ou non.

Hermione se crispa sur son siège et jeta un regard en direction du concerné, qui restait parfaitement stoïque.

- Severus Rogue avait fait une promesse envers votre mère, monsieur Malefoy, celle de vous protéger. En son hommage et ayant été élève ici même à Poudlard, nous nous devons de faire de même et de respecter cette volonté.

Drago émit un petit rire, sous le regard inquisiteur de la vieille chouette.

- Je n'aurais jamais dû remettre les pieds ici ! Lança-t-il amèrement en se levant. Où sont donc les Aurors ? Qu'ils viennent me chercher tout de suite par pitié, je ne veux pas de votre aide ! Je n'en ai pas besoin.

- Je suis totalement d'accord avec lui, renchérit la jeune fille en se levant à son tour.

Pour une fois, ils étaient du même avis et s'apprêtaient à sortir du bureau.

- Jeunes gens, je vous prie de vous rasseoir immédiatement, continua la directrice d'une voix sévère et autoritaire. Ne vous prenez pas pour un cas particulier, monsieur Malefoy, vous êtes loin d'être le seul à vrai dire, que nous hébergeons, et je tiens particulièrement à ce que cela reste entre nous. La raison pour laquelle je vous ai demandé de venir ici, miss Granger, est tout à fait simple. Étant préfète-en-chef et disposant ainsi de votre appartement personnel, monsieur Malefoy et vous allez désormais cohabiter ensemble. Aucune protestation ne sera tolérée, ajouta-t-elle en voyant les mines déconfites des deux élèves. Il en va ainsi, le professeur Rogue lui même avait organisé tout ceci bien avant sa mort, si monsieur Malefoy survivait jusqu'à cette nouvelle année. Toutefois, vous vous doutez bien que vous n'allez pas suivre les cours, monsieur Malefoy. En effet, nous ne pouvons nous permettre de vous faire voir dans nos couloirs, ce serait signer votre arrêt de mort. Vous devrez donc rester dans l'appartement durant toute l'année, des sorts vous empêcheront de faire des balades nocturnes ou quoique ce soit d'autre. Il va de soi que votre baguette vous sera confisquée pendant votre séjour, sauf en cas exceptionnel.

Le jeune homme émit un grognement de mécontentement en donnant sa baguette à la vieille chouette, qui tendait sa main. En plus de ne pas pouvoir sortir de cet Enfer, il serait réduit à un Cracmol durant une année entière ? Il ne tiendrait jamais plus d'une semaine ici. Pourquoi avait-il fallu qu'il écoute sa mère ?

- J'espère avoir bien été claire. Miss Granger, je compte sur vous pour garder le secret. Personne ne doit savoir que monsieur Malefoy est dans le château, pas même monsieur Potter et monsieur Weasley. Serez-vous capable de supporter un tel fardeau ?

- Ais-je réellement le choix, de toute façon ? Soupira la jeune fille.

- Bien, je compte sur vous et votre plus grande discrétion. Vous pouvez dès à présent rejoindre vos appartements, jeunes gens, déclara McGonagall.

Les élèves sortirent du bureau de la directrice et marchèrent silencieusement jusqu'au portrait du quartier de la préfète-en-chef, évitant soigneusement de croiser le regard de l'autre, trop énervés de la tournure qu'avaient pris les évènements.

- Jus de citrouille, murmura Hermione.

- Original, se moqua le blond alors qu'il suivait la jeune fille à l'intérieur et que le tableau se refermait derrière lui.

- Ne commence pas, Malefoy, avec tes airs supérieurs. Ce sera déjà assez pénible de te supporter durant tout ce temps, n'en rajoute pas une couche s'il te plaît !

- Et si tu commençais par me faire visiter, Granger ? Demanda-t-il en ignorant ce qu'elle venait de dire.

- Débrouille-toi !

Il voulut lui répondre qu'elle était bien là pour s'occuper de lui mais elle avait déjà claqué la porte, sûrement de sa chambre. Elle n'en sortirait peut-être que le lendemain. Tant mieux, il aurait tout le temps de s'habituer aux lieux lui-même. Il daigna accorder un regard au salon, dans les couleurs rouge et or. Une cuisine trônait à quelques pas, dans les mêmes teintes. Puis plus loin, un couloir, celui où Granger s'était échappée.

Deux portes à droite et une porte à gauche. Cette dernière renfermait la salle de bain où un énorme bain prenait une grande partie de la pièce. Il n'avait jamais compris à quoi cela servait : prendre un bain dans une baignoire aussi grande qu'une piscine, cela semblait complètement inutile. Plus loin, des lavabos au-dessus desquels étaient placés des miroirs. Drago hésita un instant à se regarder dans la glace.

Depuis combien de temps ne l'avait-il pas fait ? Prenant son courage à deux mains, il osa lever les yeux vers son reflet. Ses cheveux, décoiffés et devenus légèrement plus longs, avaient sensiblement foncés. Ses yeux gris tournaient autour de l'acier. Sa barbe naissante lui indiquait qu'il était grand temps de se raser, mais il n'en avait pas le courage ce soir et préféra se diriger vers sa chambre, qu'il trouva verte et argent à son plus grand bonheur.

Il fonça droit sur son lit et, sans même prendre le temps d'enlever ses habits, s'enfonça dans les couvertures et inspira fortement l'odeur de ses draps. Ce que c'était bon de pouvoir dormir dans un vrai lit après tous ces mois de cavale.

Pour une fois qu'il pouvait ne pas se réveiller toutes les heures afin de s'assurer de sa sécurité, comme toutes les nuits durant cet été mouvementé, Drago s'était toutefois réveillé plusieurs fois dans la nuit. Mais il n'en avait cure, il lui semblait que désormais plus rien ne pouvait l'atteindre, bien qu'il en avait dit du mal auparavant, en ce moment il se sentait plus chez lui à Poudlard qu'à n'importe quel autre endroit. Il profitait du silence apaisant des lieux, plus serein que jamais.

Vers sept heures, il entendit Granger se réveiller. Il écoutait l'eau couler longuement, un sourire aux lèvres. Non, il ne pouvait être plus heureux qu'ici, même s'il devait côtoyer la Miss-Je-Sais-Tout. Après tout, ils réussiraient peut-être à s'entendre...

La faim vint lui tenailler l'estomac : il n'avait pas mangé la veille, et il était grand temps d'y remédier. Enfilant un pantalon noir et une chemise blanche, il se dirigea vers la cuisine qu'il avait aperçue hier. Mais il fut désagréablement surpris en se souvenant que sa baguette lui avait été confisquée et qu'il ne pourrait donc rien se cuisiner puisqu'il ne savait pas le faire sans magie.

Un petit rire moqueur se fit entendre derrière lui, lui donnant une envie irrésistible de frapper celle qui venait de l'émettre : Granger, évidemment.

- Bon appétit Malefoy, lança-t-elle avant de sortir tranquillement de l'appartement.

Impossible. Non, ils ne réussiraient jamais à s'entendre. C'était même hors de question. Cette année allait vraiment être un cauchemar avec ce rat de bibliothèque !

.

.

Vos avis ? N'hésitez pas à laisser une review ! :)


	2. Chapitre 2

Dites bonjouuuuuur au deuxième chapitre, qui j'espère vous plaira ! Merci aux followers, ceux qui ont ajouté cette histoire à leurs favoris et à l'unique revieweuse (ça existe ?), en tout cas ça me fait plaisir malgré tout :)

.

.

**Chapitre 2**

.

.

Finalement, le jeune sorcier avait remarqué des fruits sur le comptoir et, faute de savoir cuisiner, il n'avait mangé que des pommes toute la journée. Il s'ennuyait déjà ici. Souvent, il regardait par la fenêtre et admirait le soleil surplombant le parc du château. Qu'est-ce qu'il ne ferait pas pour respirer un peu d'air frais ! Plusieurs fois, il avait essayé vainement d'ouvrir une fenêtre pour pouvoir lui aussi en profiter, mais elles avaient sûrement été condamnées afin qu'il ne puisse s'enfuir.

Quelle idée stupide. Certes, se retrouver avec Granger ne l'enchantait pas vraiment mais pour rien au monde il ne quitterait Poudlard, plus maintenant depuis qu'il se sentait en sécurité, malgré les horreurs qu'il avait commises avec les Mangemorts. Ce qu'il voulait, c'était simplement respirer, pouvoir sentir une autre odeur que celle de la mort qui l'avait entouré pendant tout ce temps.

L'horloge indiquait presque dix-huit heures quand il entendit le portrait s'ouvrir sur la Miss-Je-Sais-Tout, plus énervée que jamais.

- Alors Granger, on s'est fâchée avec Weasmoche ?

- Il ne me semble pas que ça te concerne, Malefoy !

- Oh, ou cet imbécile est toujours avec Brown et ça te contrarie, c'est ça ? Ricana froidement le jeune homme.

- Ce que tu peux être fatigant ! S'exclama-t-elle en s'asseyant sur le canapé sur lequel Drago était déjà.

- Merci du compliment.

- Et toi, hein ? Tu as bien mangé ? Dit-elle en faisant mine d'avoir un air soucieux.

- Fiche-moi la paix, Granger. Tu ne dirais pas ça si tu n'avais pas de baguette et donc aucun moyen de te faire à manger !

- Pour ta gouverne, Malefoy, je sais cuisiner contrairement à toi.

- Qu'est-ce que ça change de toute façon ? Tu ne vas pas cuisiner pour moi que je sache, fit-il.

- Tu peux en être sûr ! Par contre, rien ne m'empêche de t'apprendre, répondit-elle d'un ton énigmatique en se levant et s'enfermant dans sa chambre.

Lui, apprendre à cuisiner ? Sans baguette ? Ce devait être une blague. Jamais, ô grand jamais, on ne le verrait cuisiner à la manière moldue. Plutôt mourir de faim que d'éprouver cette honte, qui plus est si c'était elle qui lui apprenait. Certes, il pouvait bien faire un effort, son sang n'était plus une priorité désormais, bien trop égoïste pour penser uniquement à sa survie, mais il ne fallait pas non plus trop pousser.

D'un autre côté, l'idée de se nourrir uniquement de fruits ne lui plaisait guère, surtout à long terme. Après tout, ce ne serait que pour quelques mois... Il sortit de ses pensées et se leva à son tour du canapé pour frapper à la porte de la chambre de la Gryffondor.

- Granger ! Appela-t-il.

Pas de réponse.

- Granger ! Répéta-t-il.

Cette fois, la porte s'ouvrit sur la jeune fille, un petit sourire en coin sur les lèvres.

- Apprends-moi à cuisiner.

- Il me semble que quatre petits mots ne seront pas de trop, Malefoy, sourit-elle encore plus.

Il leva les yeux au ciel. Qu'il détestait être dominé.

- Je ne te demande pas la lune, tu sais ! Ajouta la brune.

- S'il te plaît, Granger.

- Tu vois quand tu veux, s'amusa celle-ci.

Elle referma la porte, laissant Drago seul dans le couloir. Elle en ressortit fièrement quelques instants plus tard, un livre à la main et se dirigea vers la cuisine, le jeune sorcier sur ses talons.

Le lendemain matin, Drago fut réveillé par le bruit de l'eau qui coulait dans le bain, de l'autre côté du couloir. Il pouvait entendre les soupirs d'aise de sa colocataire et se demandait bien ce qu'elle y faisait. Elle l'agaçait. Elle était toujours gentille avec lui, elle faisait des efforts considérables. Pourtant, il savait pertinemment qu'elle n'était pas pour l'idée de l'héberger au début. Cela ne pouvait changer au bout de deux jours, n'est-ce pas ?

Il se rendormit peu de temps après que les robinets furent fermés et ne se réveilla que quand le soleil était déjà haut dans le ciel. Il enfila un pantalon et une chemise et se dirigea dans la cuisine. Il fut agréablement surpris de trouver un papier écrit de la main de la sorcière sur le comptoir, où elle lui expliquait comment procéder pour se faire à manger, "au cas où" avait-elle expliqué. Il eut un petit sourire amusé.

La leçon d'hier soir avait été enrichissante, Hermione lui avait préparé du poulet, qu'il avait mangé avec hâte. Merlin seul savait depuis combien de temps il n'en avait pas eu le goût dans la bouche. Pourtant, elle s'évertuait à penser qu'il n'avait rien retenu. Elle avait explicité chaque étape afin de faire des pommes de terre et un steak haché. Il aurait dû se sentir humilié pourtant il n'en était rien. Personne ne s'était occupé de la manière dont elle le faisait depuis de trop nombreux mois...

Il aurait voulu se sentir épaulé. Sa mère lui manquait tellement. Ses amis – pour le peu qu'il en avait – lui manquaient. Blaise, Théo, Pansy... Que n'aurait-il pas fait pour les revoir, les retrouver ? Il se demanda si eux aussi avaient réussi à s'échapper. Les paroles de McGonagall lui revinrent en mémoire : il était loin d'être le seul. Peut-être y avait-il un espoir pour qu'ils soient là eux aussi. Il se promit d'en demander plus à Granger.

Celle-ci revint une fois encore aux alentours de dix-huit heures. C'est qu'elle était ponctuelle.

- Bonsoir Malefoy, le salua-t-elle poliment.

- Granger, répondit celui-ci.

Il lui était difficile de rester courtois avec elle. Il avait cette irrépressible envie de lui balancer des tas d'insultes à la figure. Quelques mois ne suffisaient pas à changer ce qu'il avait toujours fait durant sept ans. Certes, elle l'avait aidé, elle lui avait appris à cuisiner, elle avait eu l'attention de lui laisser un mot... Mais c'était trop de gentillesse et ça lui donnait envie de vomir. Il s'était ennuyé, ce qu'il ne manqua pas de lui faire remarquer.

- Il n'y a rien à faire ici.

- Tu aurais préféré continuer à cavaler dans tout le pays ? Soupira-t-elle. Estime-toi heureux pour une fois.

- Pour rester emprisonné ici ? De plus, avec toi ? Je ne pense pas pouvoir dire que ce soit une chance.

Il ne le pensait pas vraiment mais c'était une simple protection. Il voulait lui faire comprendre que lui apprendre la cuisine ne changeait en rien leur relation. Il ne l'aimait pas, il la haïssait pour ce qu'elle était. Non pas une Sang-de-Bourbe – il avait cessé de croire à ces sornettes depuis des années – mais une horrible Miss-Je-Sais-Tout. Elle était trop polie et il n'aimait pas ça. Il ne voulait pas être ami avec elle. Or, c'était exactement ce qu'elle voulait faire.

- Qu'as-tu fait de ta journée alors, Malefoy ? Demanda-t-elle en s'affalant sur le canapé à côté de lui.

- Rien qui t'intéresserait Granger, crois-moi.

- Raconte toujours, insista-t-elle d'une voix neutre.

Il la regarda un instant et, se sentant fixée, Hermione tourna à son tour la tête vers lui.

- Quoi ?

- Pourquoi tu fais tout ça ? S'offusqua-t-il.

- Tout ça quoi ?

- Granger, tu ne vois pas que j'ai compris ton petit jeu ? Tu m'apprends à cuisiner, tu me mets un petit mot le matin pour me rappeler comment m'y prendre pour me faire à manger et là, tu me demandes ce que j'ai fait aujourd'hui... Comme si on était amis, comme si ça t'intéressait vraiment. Mais Granger, ce que tu n'as pas compris c'est que je ne compte pas être ami avec toi, je resterais ici le temps qu'il faudra mais je ne compte pas rester éternellement.

S'ensuit un silence durant lequel elle ne quitta pas un instant des yeux le jeune homme à ses côtés.

- Je voulais simplement nous rendre les quelques mois de notre cohabitation plus faciles à vivre. Mais il semblerait que tu ne sois pas du même avis. Débrouille-toi maintenant, termina-t-elle en se levant et en sortant de l'appartement.

Il soupira. De soulagement ou de mécontentement ? Il n'en savait trop rien. Il n'aimait pas l'avoir dans ses pattes, il n'aimait pas le fait qu'elle soit polie et bien élevée avec lui, il n'aimait pas le fait qu'elle pensait qu'elle devait l'aider, comme s'il avait besoin de quelqu'un pour tout faire, comme s'il n'était capable de rien tout seul.

Une semaine avait passé, puis deux, puis trois. Les deux jeunes sorciers ne s'échangeaient que de simples formalités. Drago se gardait bien de lui avouer qu'il s'ennuyait à en mourir, qu'il n'en pouvait plus de manger toujours la même chose. Mais elle lui avait clairement dit de se débrouiller et c'est ce qu'il comptait faire.

C'est ainsi qu'il se décida à cuisiner autre chose. Sans baguette, ni livre – la jeune fille l'ayant repris puisqu'il estimait ne pas avoir besoin de son aide – il voulut préparer une tarte. Ce devait être simple, non ? Ce n'est pas ce que le Serpentard pensa quand il vit toute la fumée noire qui s'échappait du four.

- Et merde ! S'exclama-t-il en accourrant vers le four.

Il était dix-huit heures et la ponctualité d'Hermione Granger restait fidèle à elle-même. Drago aurait volontiers ri en voyant sa mine déconfite quand elle rentra, si seulement elle lui en avait laissé l'occasion. D'un coup de baguette magique, elle avait arrêté toute fumée et s'était ruée sur le jeune homme.

- Mais qu'est-ce qu'il te prend par la tête, nom de Merlin ? Tu es donc inconscient ? Imagine si je n'avais pas été là, tu aurais fait comment, dis-moi ? Jamais tu n'aurais essayé d'empêcher ça, tu aurais trop peur de te brûler, bien évidemment ! Fit-elle, hors d'elle. Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé dans ta tête, hein ?

Elle avait posé sa dernière question plus calmement. Il avait l'impression qu'elle lui parlait comme à un enfant mais il était bien trop choqué pour oser protester. La bouche légèrement entrouverte, il n'osait plus parler, de peur qu'elle ne reparte dans ses dires.

- Je... Je suis allé me laver, avoua-t-il.

- Nom de Merlin ! La cuisine, c'est comme les enfants tu sais, il ne faut pas une minute d'inattention sinon le pire peut arriver !

- Je m'en souviendrais Granger, lâcha-t-il d'une voix dure et plus assurée.

- Tu es inconscient.

- Et toi, complètement folle à lier !

- Tu me désespères.

- C'est pour ça que tu veux absolument m'aider ? Parce que je suis désespérant ?

- Pourquoi interprètes-tu toujours ce que je dis d'une manière totalement absurde ?

- Ce n'est pas absurde ! Tu vois en moi un enfant qu'il faut aider, c'est simple à comprendre pourtant. Mais je ne veux pas de ton aide !

- Je l'avais bien compris, crois-moi, lança-t-elle.

- Alors ne m'aide plus !

- Cette conversation est inutile. Je n'allais quand même pas laisser brûler mon appartement et en plus assister à ta mort. Si tu veux te suicider, assure-toi au moins que je n'arrive pas pendant ta tentative !

- Je me faisais à manger, je ne voulais pas me tuer ! Si c'était le cas, je trouverais le moyen de sortir d'ici et je me livrerais, tu peux en être sûre.

- Fais-le donc. Si tu veux, je peux même t'ouvrir la porte, je ne vois aucun inconvénient !

- Que tu peux être puérile, Granger.

- J'essaie de me maintenir à ton niveau, Malefoy, lança-t-elle en accentuant sur son nom de famille.

Il ne répondit pas tout de suite. Il était à quelques dizaines de centimètres d'elle et en avait assez de crier. Ce qu'elle pouvait être gamine parfois. Il reprit calmement :

- Je voulais faire une tarte. Pour être franc, je n'en peux plus de manger tous les jours la même chose ! J'ai été prendre mon bain parce que je croyais qu'il n'y avait aucun risque, voilà tout. Arrête de me crier dans les oreilles maintenant, je n'en peux plus de ta voix.

Et il la laissa là, sans attendre qu'elle ne lui réponde, et s'enferma dans sa chambre, un sourire aux lèvres, trop heureux de l'avoir fait taire.

.

.

Vos avis ? N'hésitez pas à laisser une review ! :)


	3. Chapitre 3

Bonjour ! Merci d'être de plus en plus nombreux à suivre mon histoire, ça me fait énormément plaisir. Voici le troisième chapitre :)

.

.

**Chapitre 3**

.

.

Il ne l'appelait plus Sang-de-Bourbe. Cela faisait depuis le début mais ce n'est qu'au bout de presque un mois qu'elle s'en était rendue compte. Suite à leur altercation de la semaine précédente, ils avaient cessé les politesses. Mais un soir, alors qu'Hermione revenait plus tard, ce qui était inhabituel, elle le lui a fait remarquer.

Elle s'était affalée de tout son long sur le canapé tandis que Drago était assis sur le fauteuil en face, lisant un livre. Elle avait fermé les yeux et il aurait juré voir une larme dévaler à toute vitesse sa joue. Elle rouvrit les yeux et tourna la tête vers le jeune homme.

- Tu ne m'appelles plus Sang-de-Bourbe, Malefoy. Tu es malade ou tu as changé ? Je pencherais plus pour la première option, je dois te l'avouer.

Il y a eu un gros silence durant lequel ils ne cessèrent de se regarder.

- Pourquoi tu pleures ? Finit-il par demander.

- Je ne pleure pas ! Dit-elle en reniflant.

- Menteuse.

- En quoi ça t'intéresse, on n'est pas amis il me semble. Et tu ne veux pas qu'on le soit, qui plus est.

- C'est vrai, et pourtant je te pose la question. Alors, pourquoi tu pleures ?

- Tu ne pourrais pas comprendre Malefoy, j'ai quelque chose que tu n'as pas, un cœur, répondit-elle en se levant.

Mais il se leva plus rapidement et la repoussa sur le canapé avant de s'asseoir juste face à elle sur la table basse.

- Ce serait trop me demander d'être ton ami mais détrompe-toi, j'ai un cœur. Tu n'es plus une Sang-de-Bourbe à mes yeux, depuis longtemps déjà à vrai dire, tu es simplement Granger, une Née Moldue intelligente et brillante que je respecte mais que je déteste à la fois. Je meurs d'envie de te cracher cette insulte à la figure en ce moment même mais je me retiens. Parce que je te respecte et que tu as des valeurs honorables. Je ne veux pas entrer dans le rôle d'ami mais je ne veux pas non plus que tu pleures, pour je ne sais quelle bêtise. Alors je te le demande une dernière fois : pourquoi tu pleures ?

- Tu es si contradictoire, Malefoy. Une fois, tu ne veux rien savoir de moi ni que j'en sache davantage sur toi et la fois d'après, tu me demandes ce qui ne va pas.

- Ce n'est jamais tout blanc ou tout noir, fit-il.

- Tu veux vraiment entendre ce que j'ai à dire ?

Il hocha la tête. Elle regarda autour d'elle, inspira puis se lança.

- C'est Ron. Et ne fais pas ce sourire amusé, Malefoy ! Je... Je pensais qu'avec tout ce que j'avais vécu avec Harry et lui, j'arriverais à tout combattre... Je veux dire, à dix-sept ans on en a pris des risques. Et Ron m'a embrassé et... Par pitié, Malefoy, enlève cette grimace de dégoût sur ton visage ! C'était lors de la bataille finale, j'étais amoureuse depuis des années, sourit-elle en repensant au passé. Et finalement, ça ne voulait rien dire, il s'est remis avec Lavande deux semaines après, comme s'il m'avait tout à coup oublié. Un mois qu'on est revenus à Poudlard et... Et je ne me sens plus aussi bien qu'avant. Avec ce qui s'est passé l'année dernière, toi que j'ai sous ma garde, Ron avec Lavande, Harry avec Ginny. Je me sens seule. Je suis seule, d'ailleurs. Ils sont tous là à se bécoter et moi, je suis là à te parler alors que tu n'en as rien à faire, c'est ironique. Je pensais pouvoir tout affronter mais même les choses les plus futiles de la vie me semblent plus dures encore que la guerre d'il y a quelques mois. Et puis Ron... Ron qui se fait manipulé, Ron qui est plus bête que ses pieds. Toujours scotché à sa Lavande chérie. Ils me donnent envie de vomir !

- On appelle ça la jalousie, Granger, intervint le blond.

- Qu'en sais-tu, toi, de la jalousie ? Tu n'as probablement jamais été amoureux et tu ne le seras sans doute jamais !

- J'apprécie la foi que tu as en moi, Granger, sourit-il brièvement. Il y a différentes sortes de jalousie j'imagine. Je n'ai pas eu, comme toi, le bonheur – ou le malheur – de connaître ce qu'est l'amour c'est vrai et, d'après ce que j'entends, je ne suis pas pressé de voir à quoi cela peut bien ressembler.

- Mais tu as déjà été jaloux ?

- Oui, de Potter et de sa célébrité, de toi et ton intelligence. Il n'y a pas besoin d'être amoureux pour ressentir de la jalousie ! J'ai même déjà été jaloux des petits amis de Pansy alors que ce n'était que ma meilleure amie.

- Tu as été jaloux de moi ? Rit-elle.

- Bien évidemment, je te l'ai déjà dit, tu es brillante, la première élève de notre promotion, qui ne serait pas envieux ?

- Mais... Je suis un rat de bibliothèque, c'est même toi qui le disait. Je n'ai rien à envier.

- Et pourtant... Soupira-t-il faiblement. Te sens-tu mieux ?

Elle hocha la tête, un sourire aux lèvres.

- Merci, Malefoy.

Ce qu'elle fit par la suite, il ne l'avait pas prévu. Elle non plus d'ailleurs, c'était simplement instinctif, lorsqu'elle parlait à Harry de ses problèmes, elle le faisait une fois que leur discussion touchait à sa fin. Alors elle s'est avancé vers lui et l'a embrassé sur la joue à peine une demie seconde. Lorsqu'elle s'en est rendue compte, elle avait rougi et s'était excusée. Quant à Drago, il semblait figé.

Il ne s'y était pas attendu. Il ne l'avait pas vu venir. Elle sentait bon, son souffle chaud sur sa joue ressemblait à une caresse. Depuis quand n'avait-il pas été aussi proche d'une fille que ça ? Et il avait fallu que ça tombe sur Granger. Mais il s'en fichait. Cela faisait bien trop longtemps. Alors, pendant qu'elle s'excusait, il plaça sa main sur sa nuque pour rapprocher son visage et plaqua ses lèvres contre les siennes dans une étreinte légèrement brutale.

Il plaça son front contre celui de la jeune fille, sans déplacer sa main, et ouvrit les yeux pour croiser son regard interloqué. Il sourit de satisfaction : il aimait surprendre. Elle se racla la gorge pour lui intimer de la lâcher mais il n'en fit rien, au contraire. Il reprit possession de ses lèvres et força cette fois-ci l'entrée pour jouer avec sa langue.

Ce qu'il préférait, c'était qu'elle ne s'y opposait pas. Du moins, c'était ce qu'il pensait avant qu'elle ne se détache brutalement et ne le regarde avec froideur.

- Qu'est-ce qui te prend, Malefoy ?

Il se contenta d'un sourire en coin avant de retourner dans sa chambre. Merlin, ce que ça lui manquait de ne plus pouvoir toucher un corps de sexe opposé. Il n'avait rien fait que l'embrasser, cette satanée Granger, mais ça avait suffi pour réveiller ses envies. Pourtant, il avait conscience que ce qu'il faisait était insensé. Peut-être n'était-ce plus une Sang-de-Bourbe à ses yeux, cela n'empêchait le fait qu'il ne pourrait jamais se résoudre à avoir une quelconque relation, autant sexuelle qu'amicale, avec cette fille.

Peu importe. Il s'était affalé sur son lit, s'était tourné vers la petite fenêtre qui lui offrait une vue impressionnante sur le lac puis avait attendu que la nuit ne tombe. Cela avait pris plusieurs heures durant lesquelles il avait longuement pensé. À son défunt père qu'il détestait pour lui avoir léguer un nom qui ne valait plus rien. À sa mère, en cavale, qui perdait la tête au fil des mois, anéantie par la mort de son époux. À Blaise, Théodore et Pansy, qui étaient peut-être morts, blessés, emprisonnés. Ou ici.

Merlin seul savait combien il désirait qu'ici soit la bonne réponse. Qu'ils les retrouveraient, sains et saufs. Plus rien ne serait pareil... Mais à quatre, ils pourraient s'entraider pour se reconstruire, n'est-ce pas ? C'était tout ce qu'il souhaitait à ce moment précis. Refaire sa vie. Sans qu'on puisse le juger sur un nom, sans qu'on puisse affirmer de lui qu'il était lâche, que sa famille était du mauvais côté. Il voulait retrouver ses amis, ceux qui pourraient le soutenir. Et tant pis pour Granger, il lui demanderait des informations le lendemain même.

.

.

Vos avis ? N'hésitez pas à laisser une review ! :)

Je ne suis pas très contente de moi, le "premier bisou" est arrivé un peu vite je trouve, même si il ne veut strictement rien dire au fond... ENFIN bon, j'espère que ça vous a plu quand même !


	4. Chapitre 4

Bonjour à tous ! :) Je ne suis pas très régulière dans mes chapitres au fait, je n'aime pas trop préciser un jour et qu'au final je ne sois pas dans les temps. Donc ils viendront au fil que je les écrirais !

Je suis très contente, l'histoire est suivie par une dizaine de personnes, j'ai quelques reviews. Ça me fait très plaisir, sincèrement. Le premier bisou ne vous a pas trop dérangé au final, tant mieux !

.

.

**Chapitre 4**

.

.

Il entendait l'eau du bain couler. Impossible de se rendormir désormais. Granger. Un sourire de satisfaction apparut sur son visage. Avait-il mis le doute dans son esprit ? L'avait-il chamboulé au point qu'elle n'en avait pas dormi de la nuit ? Il avait rêvé d'elle, cette nuit. Ils étaient allés loin, beaucoup plus loin que le soir précédent. Son instinct avait été nettement réveillé. Il avait besoin d'un corps féminin. Trop de mois passés seul...

Néanmoins, il n'avait pas oublié ses amis. Et son envie de jouer avec les nerfs de la Gryffondor reprenait le dessus. Il se leva de son lit, enleva son boxer et enroula une simple serviette de bain autour de sa taille. Il pria Merlin pour que Granger ait eu la négligence de ne pas fermer la salle de bains à clé et, par un miracle, ce fut le cas. Il se glissa silencieusement à l'intérieur et trouva la brune dans un coin de l'immense bain rempli de mousse.

Le bruit qu'il fit en entrant dans le bain était couvert par celui que faisait l'eau qui coulait, ce qui lui permit de garder un effet de surprise dont il se délectait. La jeune sorcière, dos à lui, la tête posée sur ses bras eux-mêmes sur le bord du bain, ne se doutait pas un seul instant de son manège. Il s'approcha doucement, la contemplant avec attention.

Quand il ne fut qu'à quelques dizaines de centimètres d'elle, elle se rendit compte qu'il y avait un intrus et voulut se retourner pour voir de qui il s'agissait mais le blond l'en empêcha, posant ses mains sur sa taille et l'empêchant ainsi de faire demi-tour. Avec sensualité, il embrassa l'épaule de Granger plusieurs fois et sourit contre sa peau lorsqu'il sentit des frissons la parcourir.

Il y avait longuement pensé. La jeune fille lui avait dit que Weasmoche n'avait fait que l'embrasser, ce qui voulait dire que... Oui, qu'elle était vierge ! Qu'elle n'avait jamais rien fait avec un homme – ce qui l'excitait encore davantage –, qu'il était le premier à lui vouer de l'attention physique. Parce qu'au fond, c'était le cas. Peut-être plus par dépit, parce que c'était la seule qui était disponible mais cela restait de l'attirance.

- Tu penses à quoi, Granger ? Chuchota-t-il d'une voix rauque face au silence de plus en plus long de la sorcière.

Il la laissa se retourner, bien qu'il ait gardé ses mains sur sa taille. Elle lui fit face, entourant sa poitrine de ses bras, avec une mine renfrognée.

- Sors d'ici, tu n'as rien à y faire, Malefoy, fit-elle.

- Bien au contraire, répondit-il en embrassant brièvement sa clavicule.

Elle le gifla et se libéra de son emprise en quelques mouvements, plus par la bonne volonté du blond que par sa force impressionnante. Elle atteignait les escaliers pour sortir du bain quand Malefoy lâcha la bombe.

- Pucelle.

Il ne savait pas vraiment pourquoi il l'avait dit, tout le monde était passé et passait par là, ce n'était pas une tare. Attendre le bon, attendre le moment, attendre d'être prête, il ne trouvait pas ça honorable, malgré tout ça ne l'étonnait pas venant de Granger. Elle, elle attendait Weaslaid. Mais pensait-elle à lui, qui avait des besoins, des désirs ? Et là, tout de suite, actuellement, ce dont il avait envie, c'était elle. Même si elle était imprévisible, il était pourtant sûr qu'il pourrait l'avoir.

- Je t'interdis de dire ça, Malefoy ! Tout le monde n'est pas aussi coureur de jupons que toi, tout le monde ne fait pas n'importe quoi de son corps et couche avec tout ce qui bouge ! Je ne m'abaisserais pas à devenir comme toi, je préfère attendre celui qui me mérite. Oui, oui c'est vrai, je suis vierge et alors, qu'est-ce que ça peut bien te faire à toi ?

Tout en exprimant ses pensées, elle s'était de nouveau rapprochée du blond, qui l'avait suivi du regard en souriant en coin.

- Ça fait que t'es encore plus désirable.

Comme la veille, il plaça sa main derrière sa nuque et l'amena à lui pour plaquer ses lèvres sur les siennes. Il aurait voulu la coller à lui, lui montrer à quel point il la voulait mais il lui aurait fait peur, il le savait. Il devait se contrôler d'une façon incroyable pour ne pas la soulever et la pénétrer là, maintenant, dans ce bain aussi grand qu'une piscine municipale.

Si hier elle semblait lui résister, aujourd'hui elle le laissait faire. Elle le laissa passer sa langue entre ses lèvres, elle le laissa lui prendre sa taille et caresser ses courbes. Elle n'y connaissait rien et c'est ce qui excitait le jeune homme à un point inimaginable. Au diable, cette pensée qu'il avait eu de ne pas avoir de relation sexuelle avec Granger, il en avait besoin.

Mais, comme lors de leur premier baiser, elle se défila au bout de quelques secondes. La prude qu'elle était le faisait bien sourire, sourire qu'elle remarqua lorsqu'elle se recula. Elle fit mine de lui donner une gifle mais le jeune homme rattrapa son poignet avant que sa main n'atteigne sa cible. Pas deux fois.

- Tu sais, les gens ont des désirs, murmura-t-il tout en la fixant.

Après un instant de silence, elle répliqua.

- Mais, à la différence de toi, tu n'es pas le seul qui peut assouvir ces désirs.

Et elle sortit du bain en prenant soin de mettre le plus rapidement possible son peignoir une fois sortie de l'eau, ayant bien conscience que Malefoy ne la lâchait pas du regard. Elle le laissa là, alors qu'un sourire étirait les lèvres du blond. Il n'en avait pas fini avec cette histoire.

.

.

Le soir même, la jeune fille arriva plus tard que d'habitude, espérant éviter le cauchemar ambulant qui vagabondait dans son appartement. Mais il était là, assis sur le canapé, comme s'il l'attendait. C'était d'ailleurs probablement ce qu'il faisait, après réflexion. Elle s'assit sur le fauteuil en face de lui et le fixa jusqu'à ce qu'il daigne la regarder à son tour, ce qui ne tarda pas à arriver.

Elle s'attendait sans aucun doute à ce qu'il s'explique sur ce qu'il s'était passé ce matin dans la salle de bains, pas qu'il s'excuse mais seulement qu'il lui dise ce qu'il avait bien pu boire pour faire ce qu'il a fait. Néanmoins, c'est sur un tout autre sujet qu'il commença.

- McGonagall a dit que je n'étais pas le seul à être ici, protégé. Tu sais quelque chose ?

Elle le regarda un instant sans rien dire. La directrice de Poudlard n'était pas tellement rentrée dans les détails mais oui, elle lui avait expliqué que certains de ses amis qui avaient été obligés de faire des choses horribles en tant que Mangemorts, étaient aussi présents au sein de l'école. Mais si elle lui avouait tout, il voudrait les revoir, et elle ne savait pas si c'était une bonne chose. Aussi contourna-t-elle la question.

- Pourquoi ? Depuis quand le grand Drago Malefoy se préoccupe-t-il d'autres que lui ?

Il ricana.

- Je ne pense pas que je sois obligé de te parler de mes motivations.

- Bien au contraire, Malefoy. Tu es ici sous la protection du professeur McGonagall, si tu nous cachais des choses, on ne pourrait pas l'assurer.

- Mais qui te dit que je veux être protégé ?

- Tu es là, ça veut tout dire.

- Je ne cherche qu'un endroit où dormir et de quoi me nourrir convenablement, pas d'une pseudo sécurité en partageant un appartement avec une Miss-Je-Sais-Tout insupportable ! Clama-t-il.

- Mais tu l'as embrassé, la Miss-Je-Sais-Tout, Malefoy ! S'exclama-t-elle avec un petit pincement au cœur. Plusieurs fois même, ajouta-t-elle à voix basse.

- Granger, toi comme moi savons que ça ne veut absolument rien dire. Tu sais, les gens normaux ont des envies sexuelles, fit-il très sérieusement. Je ne veux pas t'effrayer, vierge que tu es, mais être ici, seul avec toi alors que je n'ai pas approché une autre personne de sexe opposé depuis des mois, c'est dur de se retenir.

- Et si Pansy était là ? Tu pourrais assouvir tes envies et me laisser tranquille ?

- Probablement, répondit-il en affichant un petit rictus victorieux.

La jeune fille réfléchit un instant pendant que le blond se sentait incroyablement satisfait. Pansy était donc ici, à Poudlard. C'était ce qu'il voulait savoir.

- J'en parlerais à McGonagall, Malefoy, pour que tu la revois. Mais je ne peux rien te garantir. Je suis déjà suffisamment gentille de faire ça pour toi. En retour, n'oublie que maintenant tu ne dois plus m'approcher, c'est compris ? Annonça-t-elle sévèrement.

- On ne peut plus, Granger.

Et il se leva du canapé pour retourner dans sa chambre mais, avant qu'il ne se dirige vers elle, il se plaça devant la jeune fille et, comme lorsqu'elle l'avait elle-même fait, il l'embrassa brièvement sur la joue. Cela ne signifiait rien, il voulait tout simplement la rendre mal à l'aise une fois de plus, et il fut ravi de la teinte que ses joues prirent quelques secondes plus tard. Il entra enfin dans sa chambre et s'allongea sur son lit, un sourire joyeux aux lèvres. Pansy était vivante ! Pansy était à Poudlard ! Comme il avait hâte de la retrouver.

.

.

Vos avis ? N'hésitez pas à laisser une review ! :)

Drago va retrouver Pansy ou pas ? Qui sait héhé


	5. Chapitre 5

Bon ça va, c'est pas comme s'il était 2h41 et que je venais de poster ce que je viens tout juste de pondre hihi. Mais bon, voilà, petit clin d'oeil à Loulya. C'était pas du tout prévu que je poste ce soir/cette nuit... Parce que j'avais rien écrit quoi x) Alors je suis désolée si y'a des fautes ou tout ça, je me suis pas relue !

Sinon, hum je pars en camping d'ici 11h avec mes p'tits frères et mes parents. Même si j'aurais l'ordi, je vais pas y passer mes journées non plus. MAIS je reviens le 26 normalement (enfin dans les alentours). BREF, je vous souhaite un "bon chapitre", pour une fois que j'en suis pas trop trop mécontente !

.

.

**Chapitre 5**

.

.

Hermione se leva tôt ce matin-là. Elle avait peu dormi à vrai dire, trop surprise du geste du blond envers elle. Même si elle savait que c'était pour qu'elle soit embarrassée, elle ne pouvait décemment pas s'empêcher de repasser le moment où il l'avait embrassé sur la joue en boucle. Ça ne collait tellement pas avec le personnage de faire ce genre de gestes. Mais ça l'enrageait et il aimait ça. En fait, il aimait faire tout ce qui pouvait la gêner ou l'énerver. Saleté de Serpentard !

Néanmoins, elle tint parole. Elle se dirigeait vers le bureau de la directrice afin de lui demander des informations concernant les autres anciens élèves hébergés dans l'école. Elle avait à moitié menti au jeune homme la veille. Elle savait très bien que Pansy était ici, tout comme Blaise et Théodore. Elle passait leur rendre visite fréquemment d'ailleurs, à tous les trois. Ils étaient là depuis le début de l'été, une fois qu'ils avaient terminé de réparer Poudlard à vrai dire.

Ayant passé un mois et demi ici pendant les vacances, elle avait tissé des liens avec les trois Serpentard. Elle les appréciait énormément désormais. Blaise pour son sens de l'humour, Théodore pour sa soif de savoir et Pansy... Elle ne savait pas trop. Sa présence féminine tout simplement. Elle s'était rendue compte à quel point la guerre les avait changés, à quel point leurs idéaux en avaient pris un coup. Un Sang-Mêlé qui se déclarait comme le plus puissant de tous, le plus grand des Mages Noirs qu'ait connu l'Angleterre et même la Terre entière, qui mettait les Sangs Purs sur un piédestal alors qu'il n'était lui-même pas un. Après réflexion, cela paraissait vraiment incroyable.

Les trois Mangemorts avaient connu d'innombrables horreurs, avaient enduré la souffrance à coups de Doloris, avaient affronté la perte d'êtres qui leur étaient chers, leur propre famille. Peu après la fin de la guerre, Blaise avait appris que sa mère s'était laissée mourir. Il n'en savait pas la raison, le fait était simplement là : elle l'avait abandonné comme la lâche qu'elle était. Il l'avait adulé comme il avait adulé le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Mais ce temps était désormais révolu. Pansy avait été reniée par son père, qui la menaçait de la tuer. Sa mère hurlait, son père n'en pouvait plus de ce brouhaha incessant, de ces larmes inutiles. Il l'avait tué, trop aveuglé par la colère pour se rendre compte de ce qu'il faisait.

La jeune fille avait transplané pour ne plus jamais retourner chez elle. Et Théodore. Hermione le considérait sans aucun doute comme le plus courageux des trois, bien qu'elle les admirait tous pour leur courage digne de Gryffondor. Théodore avait assisté à la mort de ses parents par Voldemort lui-même. Il n'avait jamais voulu en dire plus, ce qui se comprenait parfaitement. Pansy lui avait expliqué plus tard que le brun était très discret, qu'il n'avait jamais vraiment échangé avec ses parents, qu'il ne les avait jamais vraiment connu en somme. Mais il ne voulait pas s'étaler sur le sujet.

Oui, décidément, les Serpentard qui lui avaient pourri ses sept années à Poudlard par des insultes et des regards méprisants s'avéraient finalement aussi humains qu'elle. Avec leurs qualités et leurs défauts. Seul Malefoy gardait toujours ce petit air supérieur, bien que condamné à vivre comme un Cracmol durant plusieurs mois. Mais il en avait vécu des choses horribles lui aussi, d'après ce qu'elle avait entendu auprès des élèves et des professeurs. Personne ne pouvait ignorer l'importance de la famille du garçon.

La dislocation d'une des dernières familles de Sangs Purs. Le père ayant subi le baiser du Détraqueur à Azkaban, la mère devant complètement folle suite à la perte de son mari, et le fils en fuite depuis des mois entiers. Elle ne put s'empêcher d'avoir un élan de compassion pour ce dernier, probablement encore en train de dormir dans sa chambre à cette heure matinale, malgré la façon évidente dont il jouait avec les nerfs de la Gryffondor.

C'est arrivée à cette conclusion qu'elle arriva devant l'éternelle statue du bureau de McGonagall, qui trembla lorsque la jeune fille prononça le mot de passe. Une fois face à la porte, elle toqua puis attendit une réponse qui ne se fit pas attendre bien longtemps.

- Miss Granger, asseyez-vous je vous prie. Que puis-je faire pour vous ?

- Et bien, expliqua l'intéressée, hier soir Malefoy m'a fait part d'une demande. En fait, il cherche à prendre contact avec ses anciens amis, Pansy, Blaise et Théodore. Je ne lui ai pas dit qu'ils étaient au château, même si j'ai laissé entendre que Pansy pourrait bien s'y trouver mais je me disais que sans votre accord, il aurait été déplacé de lui donner de faux espoirs, finit-elle d'une voix assurée.

La directrice hocha la tête avant de reprendre.

- Vous avez bien fait, Miss Granger. Je ne doute pas de l'envie de Monsieur Malefoy de revoir ses anciens camarades mais, pour l'instant, j'aimerais qu'il évolue dans un cadre où n'intervienne aucune autre personne ayant eu affaire directement au Seigneur des Ténèbres.

- Il m'a fait comprendre qu'il s'ennuyait. Je lui ai appris la cuisine et...

- Vraiment ? Coupa la vieille femme d'une voix surprise.

- Oui ! S'enthousiasma l'élève. D'ailleurs, il se débrouille, continua-t-elle en omettant le fait qu'il ait failli mettre le feu à l'appartement.

- C'est déjà un très bon point. Le fait qu'il agisse comme un Moldu lui apprendra peut-être beaucoup. Il deviendrait plus tolérant envers eux. Envers vous-même, qui êtes fille de Moldus. Je sais à quel point il vous a malmené avant la guerre. De la même façon que ses trois camarades, par ailleurs, qui ont eux aussi changés d'avis sur le sang. Ce serait fantastique, Miss Granger !

- Je ne suis plus très sûre qu'il en ait quelque chose à faire du sang, Professeur McGonagall. Même si la guerre l'a sûrement changé lui aussi, il a cessé de m'insulter, de me regarder comme si j'étais une moins que rien.

- Il a gagné en maturité, certes, mais pour le moment je ne juge pas bon pour lui de retrouver ses amis, vous m'en voyez navrée. Je vous laisse lui faire part de ma décision, Miss Granger, et vous laisse retourner à vos occupations.

Hermione acquiesça et sortit sans un mot de plus. Elle connaissait quelqu'un qui n'allait pas du tout être content ce soir en apprenant ça.

.

.

Prisonnier. C'était ce que Drago avait l'impression d'être ici. Il ne cessait de faire les cent pas comme un lion en cage, ne sachant quoi faire, appréhendant l'arrivée de Granger. Est-ce qu'il reverrait Pansy ? Est-ce qu'il reverrait ses amis ? Il sentit son estomac se nouer lorsqu'il entendit le portrait s'ouvrir puis se refermer sur la brune qui lui servait de colocataire, alors qu'il était lui-même assis sur un fauteuil.

Comme il l'avait prévu, elle posa avec délicatesse son sac, dans lequel se trouvait probablement plusieurs livres vu son épaisseur, et s'assit en face de lui sur le canapé. Elle ne disait rien, évitait son regard, et il détestait ça. Forcément, elle ne pouvait lui annoncer qu'une mauvaise nouvelle avec cette tête-là. Il garda le silence, essayant de déceler une quelconque plaisanterie sur le visage de la jeune fille, mais ne tint pas bien longtemps.

- Alors ?

Elle leva enfin les yeux vers lui, grimaçant. Elle sembla réfléchir à ce qu'elle allait dire puis se lança enfin.

- Le Professeur McGonagall n'a pas donné son accord.

Bien qu'il s'y attendait, que Granger le lui dise lui avait fait l'effet d'une douche froide.

- Je suis désolée, Malefoy, tu sais je...

Mais il la fit taire d'un regard dur, lui faisant comprendre qu'il ne voulait pas de sa compassion. Il avait essayé, il n'avait pas réussi. Ce n'était pas un drame après tout. La nouvelle que lui avait apporté la brune lui coupa pourtant l'appétit. Il se leva donc et lâcha un "bonne nuit, Granger" pour faire bonne figure.

Il se retint de tout casser dans sa chambre, une fois arrivé à destination. Il soupira bruyamment, expirant toute la frustration qu'il avait accumulé, puis décida en fin de compte de prendre un bain. Un bon bain, c'est ce qu'il lui fallait. Il traversa le couloir sans se soucier de la Gryffondor qui le regardait, toujours assise dans le canapé, puis s'enferma dans la salle de bains. Il fit couler l'eau chaude tandis qu'il se déshabillait.

Il constata avec dégoût qu'il n'avait que la peau sur les os. Il en venait à se répugner lui-même. Il avait besoin de soutien ! Pourquoi la vieille chouette n'avait pas voulu qu'il retrouve ses amis ? Il en avait besoin, il voulait les savoir sains et saufs, les voir, leur apprendre que Granger lui avait appris à cuisiner, qu'il était réduit à un horrible Cracmol. Ils auraient sans aucun doute ricané, Blaise aurait fait une blague stupide et Théo lui aurait dit que ce n'était pas drôle alors que Pansy et lui auraient continué de rire.

Mais il était seul. Seul avec Granger. Granger à qui il avait dit qu'il la laisserait tranquille s'il retrouvait au moins Pansy. Il s'enfonça dans l'eau brûlante du bain avec un petit rire amer : il continuerait son manège avec la Gryffondor, à défaut de pouvoir parler à la Serpentard. C'était ça le marché, après tout. Il fallait bien qu'il s'amuse un peu !

.

.

Et walààààààà. Triste vie, McGo veut pas qu'il voit ses coupains... Mais bon, y'a Grangy hein ! N'hésitez pas à me laisser des REVIEWS. Parce que bon, y'a 130 personnes qui ont visité le chapitre 4 et j'ai eu... une review. Pas très gentil tout ça, si ? Rien qu'un petit "j'adore" ou "t'es trop la meilleure ! vivement la suite" (c'est une blague), ça me ferait plaisir vous savez ! Enfin bref, je compte sur vous pendant mon absence (a)

Bisous tout le monde et je vais dormir, niark niark !

Puis non, en fait je me permets d'me faire de la pub pour moi-même ahah. J'ai écrit un OS, qui s'appelle "Regarde-moi" si ça vous intéresse (et n'oubliez pas les reviews aussi !)


End file.
